Memories
by Juh-chan
Summary: Tão doce a minha pequena...Exatamente como a mãe...[Disclaimer: Dragon Ball não me pertence, nem nenhum de seus personagens]


**Observação importante da autora: Esta fic foi escrita com base nos mangás de Dragon Ball, como se não houvesse a saga GT.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inconscientemente, meus pés me guiaram ao nosso quarto. Sentei-me na cama e pus-me a observar os objetos postados sobre o criado-mudo. Meus olhos deteram-se em um álbum. Aquilo me trazia tantas lembranças! Minha vida estava registrada ali. Nossa vida. Todos os nossos momentos juntos. Os momentos mais felizes de toda a minha existência.

Sua capa era de um couro antigo, muito gasto pelo constante manuseio e pelo tempo. Ao centro, resquícios de uma pequena palavra. Ainda era possível distinguir um decadente "T" em meio ao emaranhado de pontos dourados. Folheei-o com cuidado, como se fosse de porcelana. Minha atenção prendeu-se a uma imagem em especial. Estava tão deslumbrante! Os cabelos curtos e negros emolduravam seu belo rosto. Um lindo chapéu estava postado sobre sua cabeça, e dele saía um delicado véu. O vestido era completamente branco, magnífico, combinando com o buquê de orquídeas que segurava em suas mãos. E eu apenas a observava, demais encantado para proferir qualquer palavra. No entanto, não era sua beleza, tampouco seu temperamento forte que mais me atraíam. Eram seus olhos. Aqueles dois orbes azuis como o céu. Profundos. Misteriosos. Indecifráveis. Apaixonantes. Apenas por olhá-los eu me sentia completo. Eu a amava tanto! Seu toque fazia-me estremecer. Perto dela, não eram necessárias palavras. Bastava apenas um olhar.

Reminiscências de quando éramos mais jovens voltaram a minha mente.O dia em que a conheci. Eu era tímido, sozinho, em uma cidade que não conhecia bem. Mas, logo que cheguei, encontrei-a. Descobri que era como eu, uma pessoa que não consegue ficar calada diante da injustiça. E descobri, às minhas custas, que era muito astuta também. Meu disfarce desfêz-se em pouquíssimo tempo. Chantageou-me até que concordasse em participar do torneio de artes marciais. Cobrou-me também aulas de vôo, pois, como ela mesma disse, era uma injustiça que só eu soubesse voar. Ensinei-a. Tivemos bons momentos juntos, até que chegou o dia do torneio.

Todos nós passamos das eliminatórias. Era sua vez de lutar. Dentre aclamações do público, entrara na arena, sem demonstrar nenhum receio de batalhar com alguém duas vezes maior que ela. Era destemida. Dominara a luta por pouco tempo. Em questão de minutos, o adversário demonstrou que não era normal. Atacou-a sem piedade. Fê-la sofrer. Por um momento, achei que fosse perdê-la. A raiva tomou-me por completo. Estava prestes a fazer uma besteira, mas impedi-me a tempo. Só fiquei tranqüilo após dar-lhe um senzu, para que se recuperasse totalmente. Depois da derrota de Majin Boo, começamos a namorar e, mais tarde, nos casamos. A cerimônia foi belíssima. Voltaram à minha mente, juntamente a esses momentos tão felizes, lembranças que há muito tentava esquecer. A chuva. O deslize. A batida. A impotência. A dor de ver a pessoa mais importante da minha vida morrer sem poder fazer nada. Fora tirada de meus braços tão repentinamente! O único dia desde o nosso casamento que não lhe disse "Eu te amo" logo ao acordar. Mas o pior foi a aflição por ver o choro desesperado de nossa garotinha quando descobriu que sua adorada mãe morrera.

Sim, nossa garotinha. Tão nova e já conhecera a dor da perda. Ainda assim, seguiu em frente e não se deixou abater. Era batalhadora, como quem a gerou. Crescera. Amadurecera muito em pouco tempo. Ainda assim, continuava a ser uma criancinha aos meus olhos. Caminhei até a janela e comecei a observá-la. Tão doce a minha pequena! Seus cabelos escuros, reluzentes e sedosos balançavam, acompanhando o farfalhar das árvores. Era exatamente como a mãe. Os mesmos encantadores olhos brilhantes, o doce sorriso sempre presente em sua face. Sua roupa, um pouco colorida, que criava um contraste grande com sua pálida pele, era bastante simples, como a própria garota. Ela não era muito exigente. Às vezes, sentia como se eu desse mais trabalho a ela que ela dava a mim. Possuía personalidade forte. Uma verdadeira guerreira, que nunca se entregava. Perseverante, ingênua, amante das lutas. Meu único tesouro. Minha única motivação para seguir em frente. A nova razão da minha existência.

Continuei a olhá-la. Estava descalça em meio a terra, em nosso quintal. Suas delicadas mãozinhas seguravam grossas e enferrujadas correntes, presas toscamente à madeira, já deteriorada devido ao tempo e a ação do vento e da chuva. Ela estava sentada nesse pedaço de madeira, balançando de um lado para outro. Lembrei-me de quando tinha a idade dela. Adorava esse brinquedo. Ele me dava a sensação de que estava livre, de que nenhum problema poderia me alcançar. Era maravilhoso. Essa sensação proporciona uma paz incrível a todos que a experimentam. Era como se o mundo desaparecesse e só houvesse você, o gélido vento e sua imaginação. Mirei nossa menina mais uma vez. Realmente, ela era linda. Exatamente como a mãe. Como meu primeiro, único e eterno amor. Como minha Videl.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Olá!**

**Bom, está é a minha segunda fic, mas é a primeira de Dragon Ball. Como eu amo o casal Gohan/Videl (eles são tão... kawaiis!Principalmente o meu Gohan, lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente, gentil, PERFEITO! falei demais, né? 'n.n) resolvi escrever sobre eles. Na verdade, tive a idéia de escrever esta história quando fazia uma redação para a escola (uma descrição, para ser precisa). Gostaria de dedicá-la a todos os meus amigos escritores de fic, especialmente a CaHh Kinomoto, a Videly (as fics de vocês duas me inspiram!-), a ****TatiHigurasHhi (ótima amiga, revisora e filha, não é, Pan?hahahahaha...) e todos que comentaram na minha outra fic. **

**Dômo arigatô gozaimassu a vocês!**

**Kissus e até a próxima,**

**July-Chan**

**P.s.: POR FAVOR, DEIXEM UMA REVIEW! Elas são muito importantes para mim!**


End file.
